Blessure
by Nekotee
Summary: Chap39 version alternative ! Après le match contre Midorima, Kagami est assigné au repos. S'entrainant seul sur le terrain découvert de l'école, il fait la rencontre d'Aomine Daiki. Celui-ci est venu mettre quelque points au clair concernant Kuroko. Il veut faire comprendre au Rouge que c'est une chasse gardée.


**Blessure**

Fanfiction « Kuroko no basuke »

_Aomine Daiki x Kagami Taiga_

_Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki  
_

**##############################**

**###############_ Se déroule aux environs du chapitre 39_ ##############**

**##############################**

**(Note : Il n'est pas nécessaire d'avoir lu le manga pour comprendre)**

- Je suis Aomine, Aomine Daiki. Alors mon cher Kagami, tu penses pouvoir me battre ? Tu crois réellement que devenir la nouvelle lumière de Tetsu te rendra plus fort ?

- Ao… C'était toi le partenaire de Kuroko à Teiko… C'est en toi qu'il croyait et tu l'as lâché…

- Ne ressasse pas le passé, surtout lorsque tu ignores tout ! grogna celui aux cheveux bleus. Je ne l'ai pas abandonné, c'est lui qui a quitté l'équipe !

- Toujours est-il que maintenant, il n'en a rien à faire de la génération des miracles, je dirais même qu'il voudrait la faire disparaître.

- Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi, tu ne sais pas à quel point nous sommes liés.

Le corps d'Aomine bascula légèrement en avant, comme s'il allait se mettre à marcher. Au même moment, la balle de basket tomba au sol, emplissant l'air lourd d'un bruit de rebond. Kagami avait regardé la balle tomber et fut surpris de ne plus voir le bleuté en face de lui. Il sursauta lorsqu'un souffle chaud et animal lui caressa la nuque.

- Laisse-moi te dire que jamais, jamais tu ne pourras remplacer les liens qui nous unissaient, Tetsu et moi.

- Ah ouais ? Et qu'est-ce qui vous attache tant que ça l'un à l'autre ? s'énerva le rouge en se retournant vivement.

Troublé, il avait été troublé par ce souffle, ou plutôt… Cela l'avait échauffé encore un peu plus. Comme s'il avait été heureux de voir son interlocuteur aussi proche. *Heureux ?! Mais je débloque ! Moi heureux d'être remarqué par ce type ? Je dois être plus malade que je le pensais…*

- Je pense que tes petites oreilles pures seraient choquées d'entendre ça… souffla Aomine à l'oreille de l'étudiant blessé.

Immédiatement, lesdites oreilles virèrent au cramoisi. *Comment ?! Quand a-t-il bougé ?! Je ne l'ai même pas vu respirer ! Et pourquoi je réagis comme ça à un truc aussi débile ! J'ai l'air d'une fille !*

- Arr… Arrête ça ! bafouilla le rouge dont le visage prenait la même couleur que ses cheveux.

- Dis-moi… C'est ton entraînement qui te met dans cet état ? Ou bien c'est l'évocation de Tetsu ? Ou… C'est moi ? ronronna le bleuté en collant son visage à quelques centimètres de celui qui rougissait.

- Ne t'approche pas de moi ! s'emporta Kagami en reculant, les bras en croix devant lui comme s'il se protégeait d'une attaque.

- Tu parles d'une bête… Si tu as peur de moi comme ça, comment peux-tu revendiquer la place aux côtés de mon Tetsu ?

- Ton… ?! Aaah ! Cria alors le rouge en s'effondrant au sol, une main sur son mollet droit.

- Parfaitement… Mon Tetsu. Je n'accepte pas si facilement qu'un gars sorti de nulle part et qui n'est même pas capable de supporter les efforts d'un match, puisse me remplacer à ses côtés.

- Dommage pour toi, mais il semble qu'il m'ait accepté malgré tout.

- La ferme ! Rugit alors un Aomine en colère.

D'une poigne d'acier, le bleuté s'empara du mollet blessé et y planta ses ongles, arrachant un cri déchirant à la victime.

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! Putain !

- Je te l'ai dit, il est à moi. Il n'attend que moi à ses côtés. Il devrait pourtant ne reconnaître que moi… Comment se fait-il qu'il t'ait approché… qu'il se soit attaché à toi… Tu n'as même pas un dixième de mon aura…

Relâchant la jambe de sa victime, Aomine la laissa rouler sur le côté pour gémir, avant de reprendre sa torture.

- Ta lumière est si faible comparée à la mienne… Tu ne révéleras jamais le vrai potentiel de Tetsu, tu ignores tout de lui… Tu ne l'as jamais fait avec lui…

- Qu'est…qu'est-ce que… tu as fait à Kuroko ! cria Kagami entre deux gémissements de douleur.

Plaquant fermement sa victime dos au sol, Aomine prit soin de l'obliger à le regarder dans les yeux avant de souffler :

- Je me suis lié à lui de façon éternelle… Je suis son tout premier et celui qu'il n'oubliera jamais… Absolument jamais !

Ne réalisant pas vraiment les paroles qui venaient d'être prononcées, Kagami voulu riposter mais se retrouva cloué au sol par la douleur, au point que des larmes perlèrent aux coins de ses yeux.

- Pathétique… C'est avec ce regard que tu l'as détourné ? Ou bien c'est ton espèce d'attitude pseudo-animale ? À moins que ce ne soit avec ton corps… Peut-être a-t-il eu un sentiment de manque et a cru que tu pourrais le combler…

Glissant rapidement une main sous le débardeur du rouge, Aomine caressa avec une lenteur sadique les abdos et les hanches, puis remonta tranquillement vers les tétons de Kagami.

- Tu fous quoi là ?! Je… Je ne suis pas…

- Tais-toi… Tu flaires d'un peu trop près mon Tetsu… Alors je vais t'apprendre ce qu'il en coûte de chasser sur mes plates-bandes. Je vais faire de toi ma proie…

À peine eut-il fini sa phrase, qu'il pinça doucement mais fermement le téton droit du rouge, lequel ne put retenir un couinement qu'il regretta aussitôt.

- Je vois que tu aimes ça. Et moi qui te pensais plus fort que ça, plus dominant… Vraiment, tu ne mérites pas Tetsu !

À force de tirer sur le débardeur, celui-ci finit sur le sol un peu plus loin, jeté par un Aomine excité. Kagami fut surpris de voir qu'il était épuisé, ses membres bougeant de moins en moins bien. Il était comme paralysé, l'aura bestial du bleuté le clouait au sol. Sans qu'il ne s'en rende vraiment compte, Aomine lui avait retiré son short et s'était assis sur ses cuisses, lui empêchant toute fuite.

- Lâ…Lâche moi ! Je te laisse Kuroko ! Mais lâ… lâche moi ! haleta le blessé qui sentait son corps réagir d'une façon bien étrange.

- Nan… J'ai pas fini avec toi… loin de là ! En plus, je vois que ça t'excite d'être dominé… ronronna le bleuté en caressant la bosse qui s'était formée sous le boxer du rouge. Tu m'as l'air bien gâté d'ailleurs…

Alors qu'il glissait la main sous le tissu pour s'emparer de la verge en érection, Aomine profita de l'exclamation de surprise de Kagami pour lui voler un baiser enflammé. Envahissant de sa langue la bouche du pauvre étudiant, il entama de lents mouvements de va-et-vient sur le membre durci, ce qui eut pour effet de faire bouillir le corps de sa victime. Le rouge ne savait plus exactement ce qu'il se passait, il sentait juste son corps fondre et réclamer toujours plus de caresses… Il ne se reconnaissait plus, il était devenu en un instant complétement accro aux mains expertes du bleuté.

Lorsqu'Aomine relâcha enfin sa bouche, il était couvert de sueur, il respirait mal et une sensation de manque lui brûlait les lèvres. Les caresses exercées sur son entrejambe ne faisaient qu'accroître son plaisir, celui-ci explosant au moment où le bleuté posa ses lèvres sur son gland. Le corps parcourut par un puissant spasme, Kagami voulu hurler mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche, il était épuisé et à bout de souffle. Il ne pouvait faire qu'une chose, survivre et subir la langue tentatrice de son assaillant.

De son côté, Aomine ne laissait aucun répit à sa victime, léchant, suçant gobant et mordillant la colonne de chair avec laquelle il jouait. Il ne voulait qu'une chose, que le rouge craque et s'abandonne à lui, qu'il le supplie de tout son être.

Dans un élan de désespoir, Kagami tenta mollement de repousser la bête qui le dévorait, mais cela n'eut pour effet qu'accroître la faim de celle-ci.

- Arr…ête… Je t'en… supplie ! gémit le rouge les larmes aux yeux. Je… Je vais… Je vais…

Incapable de se retenir plus longtemps, Kagami fut balayé par la vague de plaisir qui le traversait, il jouit à ne plus pouvoir s'arrêter, remplissant la bouche du bleuté dont le visage s'illumina d'une sourire victorieux.

- Tu vois… Je te contrôle… Tu es à moi maintenant, tout comme Tetsu… Alors tu vas éviter de l'approcher et je me montrerai fort gentil avec toi…

- Tu rêves… salaud ! haleta le rouge en reprenant sa respiration.

- On dirait que quelqu'un n'a pas compris la leçon… Laisse-moi te faire un cours supplémentaire… en profondeur, ricana Aomine en retournant le blessé.

Impuissant et épuisé, Kagami ne se défendit pas, il était trop faible pour résister aux caresses que lui prodiguaient les doigts du bleuté.

- T'as vraiment un joli petit cul, rond, bien ferme et bien dodu… Tu es à croquer ! susurra le prédateur à l'oreille de sa proie en pinçant gentiment le derrière de celle-ci.

Kagami retint avec peine le couinement de plaisir qu'il allait lâcher, il avait tellement honte de son état actuel.

- Allons, ne te retiens pas… Fais-moi écouter la voix avec laquelle tu as tenté de séduire mon Testu… ronronna le bleuté en embrassant la nuque du blessé.

- Aaah… Il n'est… Aah… pas à… toiaaaargh ! s'écria alors le rouge lorsque son bourreau lui mordit le cou.

Une fois la douleur passée, il y trouva du plaisir, il aimait cette démonstration de domination animale que lui faisait subir le bleuté.

- Je ne t'ai pas demandé de me contredire, mon petit tigre.

Aomine glissa lentement sa main poisseuse de sperme entre les fesses du rouge, dont le visage prit la même teinte que ses cheveux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu f… huuum… commença le blessé avant de se faire couper par un baiser impérieux.

Profitant de la faiblesse de sa victime, Aomine enfonça l'index à l'intérieur du rouge. Celui-ci, surpris, mordit la langue de son agresseur qui ne se retira pas pour autant et poursuivit le baiser. Lorsque le sang eut envahi la bouche, interrompant le ballet auquel se livraient les deux langues, Kagami voyait trouble, il était complétement sous la coupe du bleuté. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il tomba sur le regard perçant du prédateur, un regard bleu intense qui le transperçait, lui donnant l'impression d'être un pauvre lapin face à un tigre, un regard face auquel il ne pouvait rien faire.

Relâchant la bouche de sa victime pour lui laisser le temps de reprendre son souffle, Aomine se mit à embrasser le cou du blessé, y laissant de légères marques de sang.

- Alors, on se rebelle… Je vais devoir te punir, mon petit… J'espère que tu ne vas pas me lâcher alors qu'on vient de commencer ?

Enfonçant lentement un second doigt à l'intérieur de son partenaire, Aomine mordilla l'oreille qui venait de virer au rouge cramoisi.

- Que c'est mignon comme réaction… C'est ta première fois ? Tu es exactement comme lui… Ça m'excite ! susurra-t-il.

Remuant doucement les doigts qu'il avait enfoncés, Aomine se délecta des tremblements de sa victime. Couvrant la peau de baisers, le bleuté poussait le rouge à gémir son plaisir. D'un seul coup, Kagami releva la tête et voulu hurler mais se retint de toutes ses forces.

- Oh ? À en juger par la façon dont tu te resserres autour de mes doigts… Je crois que je l'ai trouvé, non ? Allez, laisse-toi aller… Fais-moi entendre tes soupirs…

Caressant une nouvelle fois la prostate de son partenaire, Aomine se régala de le voir souffrir de plaisir. Arrivé lui aussi au bout de sa résistance, le bleuté se releva légèrement et retira son short puis son boxer, dévoilant un membre gonflé de désir.

- Tu sais… Je suis presque jaloux de toi quand je vois le tien… Mais qu'importe… Je vais te souiller à un tel point, que tu n'oseras plus jamais te déshabiller devant une autre personne que moi…

N'écoutant pas les protestations de Kagami, Aomine plaqua sa victime au sol avec force puis s'enfonça en lui arrachant un cri de douleur et des larmes de rage. Remuant d'abord doucement les hanches, il prit ensuite de plus en plus de vitesse pour rentrer profondément à l'intérieur du rouge.

- Ah… C'est si bon… Tu as… un cul d'enfer… Aaah ! Te serre pas comme ça, je vais pas pouvoir me retenir sinon, souffla-t-il à l'oreille de son partenaire qui couinait de plaisir.

Seuls sur ce terrain de basket, presque à la vue de tous, ils prenaient leur pied l'un dans l'autre, ils jouissaient sous le soleil de plomb. Aomine retourna une nouvelle fois sa victime pour contempler le visage ruisselant de sueur et de plaisir, rouge de honte et de désir. Il voulait voir cette bouche qui désirait à la fois le mordre et soupirer de plaisir. N'y tenant plus, il embrassa sauvagement sa victime qui l'accueillit sans résister.

- Je préfère quand tu te laisses faire, petit tigre… souffla le bleuté entre deux baisers.

- Plus vite… encore… gémit Kagami en enlaçant son partenaire.

- Ça va être dur si tu continues de te resserrer comme ça…

S'exécutant, Aomine bascula complétement le rouge sur le sol, lui écartant les jambes pour mieux s'enfoncer en lui. Revenu à l'état primitif, Aomine ne voyait qu'une proie à dévorer, il voulait le faire sien, le soumettre à lui, l'avoir rien que pour lui. Embrassant doucement les abdos couverts de sueur de sa victime, il remonta lentement la peau en la couvrant de baisers et de morsures. Encouragé par des soupirs de plus en plus forts, il arriva finalement au niveau d'un téton durci qui s'agitait à chaque pénétration que le corps subissait. Emoustillé, le bleuté le pinça de ses lèvres et se régala du couinement du rouge qui fut immédiatement suivit par un resserrement au niveau de l'entrejambe.

- Regarde-moi ça… Tu es venu tout à l'heure et tu es déjà tout dur, tu aimes ça en fait… Te faire renverser. Tu as déjà expérimenté ça aux États-Unis ?

- Aaah ! Non… C'est… première… fois… Aaah… gémit Kagami à bout de souffle

- J'aime quand tu me supplies comme ça ! Ça me donne encore plus envie de te faire pleurer.

Sentant qu'il atteignait sa limite, Aomine mordit violemment le cou de sa proie, y faisant perler des gouttes de sang tout en continuant à laminer la prostate du rouge. Celui-ci, dans un dernier spasme qui annonçait un orgasme ravageur, planta ses ongles dans le dos de son amant d'un instant et hurla comme jamais.

Transporté au septième ciel, Kagami mit un moment à faire disparaître les étoiles qui dansaient devant ses yeux. Lorsqu'il reprit le contrôle de son corps qui continuait de trembler de plaisir, il tourna la tête vers Aomine qui le fixait de ses yeux de félin.

- Merci pour le repas, plaisanta celui-ci avant d'embrasser le blessé.

Incapable de faire quoi que ce soit, le rouge savoura une dernière fois cette langue qui le rendait si faible.

- Maintenant, tu vas te souvenir de deux/trois choses… D'abord, Tetsu est à moi… Ensuite, tu es à moi… Et enfin, je ne veux plus jamais te voir t'opposer à moi… mon petit tigre…

Serrant les dents de rage, Kagami tenta péniblement de se relever mais fut vite arrêté par la douleur qui lui vrilla les reins.

- Je te déconseille de te lever tout de suite… Tu le regretterais…

Attrapant son débardeur et son short, le blessé rampa péniblement vers le banc le plus proche mais fut stoppé par une main protectrice.

- Tiens ! lâcha Aomine en jetant une serviette bleu ciel au visage du rouge. Tu n'as qu'à la garder, c'est un peu de moi que tu as sur toi après tout… Bon, je vais te laisser… Pense à t'habiller, des gens pourraient passer par là. J'ai hâte de pouvoir à nouveau goûter à ce joli cul que tu as… souffla finalement le bleuté, faisant rougir son nouvel esclave.

- La ferme ! La prochaine fois, c'est moi qui te ferai mordre la poussière ! Tu pleureras à mes pieds !

- Oh ? J'ai hâte de voir ça… Je te préfère quand tu es énervé, s'écria Aomine en disparaissant du terrain.

Reprenant son souffle, le rouge termina de s'essuyer le torse, retirant les gouttelettes blanches qui constellaient sa peau. S'adossant au banc, il se surprit à renifler le tissu que lui avait donné le bleuté. Sentant une chaleur l'envahir, il jeta la serviette loin de lui comme si elle était en feu. Observant ses mains qui tremblaient, il réalisa une chose qu'il ne voulait surtout pas. *Mon… Mon corps le désire… Il m'a rendu dépendant… de lui…*

Ramassant la serviette, il se mit debout comme il put malgré ses jambes flageolantes et la douleur qui lui tiraillait le derrière. Serrant contre son torse nu la serviette poisseuse, il se retint de pleurer en réalisant ce qui venait de se passer.

- Kuroko… désolé…

**##############################**

_Plus tard, dans les vestiaires du gymnase_

Rafraichi par la douche qu'il venait de prendre, Kagami regardait son casier d'un air absent, la serviette du bleuté autour du cou. D'une main distraite, il porta le morceau de tissu à son nez pour en respirer une nouvelle fois l'odeur. Une douce chaleur l'envahit, il se souvenait des caresses qu'il avait reçues, il sentait encore les doigts d'Aomine courir sur sa peau. Haletant, il sentit son corps trembler à l'évocation des morsures et du plaisir qu'il avait ressenti.

- Ça va pas, Kagami ? fit une voix sortie de nulle part.

Le visage rouge de confusion d'être pris en flagrant délit, le blessé jeta la serviette au fond de son casier et claqua la porte avec violence.

- Kuroko ! Tu pourrais prévenir quand tu entres dans la pièce !

- J'étais déjà là quand tu es arrivé, répondit le plus petit en finissant de s'essuyer. Tu as une nouvelle serviette ? Elle ressemble à celle d'Ao…

- Hé Kuro ! Je jouais sur le terrain extérieur… Et j'ai vu Aomine Daiki… On a joué en 1 contre 1 et…

- Il t'a fait mordre la poussière.

La phrase fit mouche dans le cerveau du rouge.

- Je-Je-Je… Comment tu… Tu as vu ? Je veux dire… Tu… comment ?

- Tu risques d'avoir mal pendant encore 2 ou 3 jours…

- Hein ? Mais… Je… non ! C'est…

- Après tout, c'était comme ça avant, quand nous étions encore ensemble, acheva Kuroko d'un ton monotone.

Son interlocuteur venait de s'effondrer, le visage rouge pivoine et le corps en surchauffe.

- C'est pas ce que je voulais ! Je… Il m'a forcé ! Je… J'étais blessé… et il…

- Il t'a forcé à jouer au Basket ?

- Basket ?

- Lorsque nous jouions ensemble à Teiko, jamais il n'a refusé un défi. En général, il se donnait à fond… Je comprends que tu sois couvert de sueur et sur les rotules.

- Le Basket… Haha… Oui le basket ! C'est ça ! On a joué au Basket !

- Kagami-kun ? Tu pensais à quoi d'autre ?

- Rien ! Rien du tout ! Je ne joue qu'au Basket !

- Je pars en premier.

- Ouais… à plus tard…

Lorsque le jeune prodige fut parti, Kagami sortit à nouveau la serviette et s'adossa contre son casier. Se laissant glisser par terre, il ne put retenir des larmes de rage qui coulèrent le long de ses joues.

- Merde… Pourquoi je suis si faible…

Comme pour lui répondre, son téléphone portable sonna. Essuyant son visage avec la serviette du bleuté, il ouvrit son téléphone.

- Un message… numéro inconnu ?

°Eh chéri ! Je te manque déjà ? Signé : ton maître.°

Hors de lui, Kagami rangea son téléphone dans son sac et claqua la porte du vestiaire en se demandant comment ce démon avait eu son numéro. Marchant lentement en se massant le bas du dos, il se jura de ne plus jamais s'abaisser à ça, il ne voulait surtout pas que quelqu'un le voie dans cet état. Il ne l'avouerait jamais, mais il avait rougit de plaisir en lisant le sms.

**FIN**

* * *

**Voilà !**

**Inutile de me demander d'où je sors un texte pareil... je n'en sais strictement rien ! (Ah les mystères du cerveau yaoiste...)**

**Remerciements :**

à** Shini-sama**, pour m'avoir fait tomber dans le monde rempli de sous-entendu de Kuroko no Basuke**  
**à** Gwalis**, ma beta-lectrice/correctrice qui voit toute les horreurs que je fais... et qui a la patience de me corriger.

Encore merci à ces deux là... et j'espère que ce texte délirant si je puis dire... vous a plu !

_**Note**_ : Ma chère correctrice m'a gentiment suggéré qu'il était possible d'écrire une suite... donc qui sait :3

**EDIT1 :** Je prend les devants, pour dire que oui, une suite est prévue. Elle sera détachée du manga (vraiment je vais leur faire faire n'importe quoi...)  
= Elle n'arrivera néanmoins pas tout de suite... J'ai presque finit le scénario, mais j'ai un GrimmIchi à finir avant.

**EDIT2 :** Pour les reviews anonyme futur à qui je ne peux pas répondre... Je suis _un_ auteur et pas _une_ XD


End file.
